Falling ZeroX
by CleverFox101
Summary: Zero is beginning to Realize his affections for X, But X has been Keeping a secret from Him. Will X's secret be revealed? Will Zero Just come out of the closet already? Will the Writer Ever come up with a good summary? The answer to the last question is Defiantly No! However, all other relevant questions can be revealed. ZeroX
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

_**Chapter 1 - Best Friends**_

The Day had been Long and tiring for the Crimson soldier. He was the Best Maverick Hunter in the Entire HQ and It was his duty to carry out any order and any mission with precise detail. Often going alone to do what ever needed to be done, he neglected to tell X or Axl that He had a mission, not wanting them to burden themselves by supplying their assistance to him.  
However upon arriving to Head quarters, thinking he could finally bathe himself and rest, he was called down to the lobby immediately. Blonde was furious. But he hid it back with a tired gaze and a subtle frown. What did Sigma need now? He just wanted to rest. Sleep. Sweet, sweet, darkness. That's all he wanted right now.

Upon arriving to the Lobby it was busy as normal and Sigma was in the middle of a conference leaving the Bot to Wonder what was so important. Oh wait...These people didn't work for HQ. They were in lab coats, with ID's and clipboards. He stepped to the center of the room staying quiet until the group of people finally noticed him. They all smiled. They seemed to be students. They were all taller than him(Definitely not taller than Sigma though). He felt short and annoyed by there Faces. Perhaps that was just the sleep coming closer, and begging him to leave. Unbeknownst to himself he made a strange scowl. they didn't seem to notice.

"Zero." The Commander stood strait and tall showing his rank with pride an ease as he didn't have to worry about anyone over powering that rank. Everyone was just short. Made to look Smaller, so the Taller bot looked stronger. But everyone knew If Zero tried he Could take the commander down in seconds. But in the end he was too loyal. "These People are from the Ministry of Science." 'yeah so.' "I would like you to Show them Around the facility and give them a tour of the Building."

"What an Interesting model." "It Doesn't appear to be one of Doctor Canes..." They all murmered different things about him all though he could only catch small portions of there mumbling. 'Im Zero Ill be your Tour Guide this evening.' He Literally did not have the patience.

Clearing his throat he bowed his head, "Of Course~" He put on his best smile, suddenly becoming sparkly and beautiful to any girl staring. "Please come this way." What an angel. He turned around and they could not see the irritated look on his face. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he was tired. Way too tired.

He showed them around the Facility, taking them Down the hallway, where nothing of importance was happening. They weren't learning. They were just confused. Zero on the other hand was about to die. His eyes twitched, his hair drug along the floor as he slightly hunched over. It looked like he was about to tip over. To make it worse, he suddenly felt a little light headed.

 _'TING'_ "Zero?" A familiar voice spoke, and his eyes widened realizing he bumped into a very True and Blue Friend of his. X raised a brow looking down at him and the group of students giggling. The females at least. The men just looked a bit Jealous by the fact the Reploids were getting more attention. To the women it was like free eye candy. But X was Oblivious. Poor X. If only he knew. He finally looked back at Zero who straightened his posture and was nervously rubbing the back of his pony tail. He Honestly didn't look his best, but the messy hair was kinda hot. Not going to lie. "Hey are you Okay? Axl said you went out last night and you didn't come back..." He trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air. He wouldn't respond to that but it was worth a try. "Em...Who are they?"

Zero looked back at the People following, now realizing how short of a distance he was between them and he felt a little claustrophobic. "Ahh...Them...Yeah there from the Ministry of Science Im supposed to show them around..." X smiled his face growing happier by the statement. "Oh! Mind if I help you~?!" Zero shook his head, growing a small smirk, "Hmph...No go ahead." Excitedly X waved an introduced himself, becoming formal with the Humans. He always did have a soft spot for those organic creatures.

X led them All around, Zero lazily dragging his feet behind the blue bot. X wouldn't stop talking about all the great things that HQ did for the World and the fighting for justice stuff. It was annoying to hear people talk excessively when you were dieing to pass out on soft warm bed. He wanted his bed. Even if was just a metal box sticking out of the floor, that had a cushions on the inside it was still a bed. He wanted to lay in it so badly. The more he thought about it the more tired he became(if he could get anymore tired.) But he was willing to see this task through, then he would be free to rest. Little known to him he hadn't realized that he was overworking himself, and the tiredness finally got to him.

The blonde bot finally couldn't walk anymore, he laid his hand against the wall feeling a burning sensation and he covered his mouth. This was weird. He never experienced this feeling before. What ever it was he didn't like it. It hurt...it felt like it was rising...Coughing alerted X that something was wrong. He paused mid scented, turning his head and watching Zero as he began choking into his hand. Worry pooled into his green eyes and he made his way over to the reploid. "Zero Are you Okay-"

The red bot began heaving and some weird taste was rising in the back of his throat. He could smell it to. And the pain in his abdomen seemed to increase. both hands went to his stomach and he hunched over no longer able to fight back the Substance that pushed it's self out of his mouth and into the floor, causing the student's to squeal.(girls always freak out over gross things.) All it was, was whatever chemicals the E-tank had within them. He'd drank more than he should have drank, and now he was paying for it. He panted when he was finished hurling out thick and almost dry liquids, and used the wall for support again, whipping what ever was left from his face, his eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

"Zero!? What the heck- Are you okay whats wrong with you! What did you-ZERO!" The last thing he heard was his friend calling his name before his eyes finally shut, and he fell face first onto the floor. He finally was able to sleep. Though...for not very long.

Later that day the Reploid awoke to a bright room with the covers pulled up to his chest. He felt hot...Really HOT. Why was his face so hot. Was he 'sweating'? He groaned sitting up from the bed he was lying in, and meet with closed curtains and bright lights. Why were they so bright? He rubbed his eye with his hand, pushing the blankets of of him and found that his armor had been removed, and his hair had been cleaned combed and...Braided? He raised a brow bringing the braid into his hands and ran his fingers around the familiar gold streaks. Who ever did this, Made it perfect. So he didn't mind.

Now something Bothered him. The first thing was that he was stripped from his armor and he felt very, very, foreign pains in numerous places. This wasn't the big problem after realizing he was in the Nurses office. The biggest problem was is that he was so freaking **HOT**! Even with his Armor remove it felt like he was on fire. He was even tempted just to take off his bodysuit. But decided against it. It would be indecent. He whined rubbing his red cheeks and laid back on his pillow. "It's...So hot...Why won't they turn on the Air or something..." He complained under his breathe.

"Now now...Don't get worked up! You'll hurt yourself~" A sweet familiar voice called as the curtain broke the barrier between him and the world. He raised his head looking up to see Cinnamon, the Angel in the flesh. Two other faces poked there bodies inside his little 'room', with concerned eyes and happy smiles. "Dude you Threw up!?" Green eyes grinned hiding back such childish laughter. The other green eyes only held relief and happiness. "Im Glad your awake. You kinda scared me..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head entering behind the nurse, followed by Axl.

He sat up slowly, looking quiet miserable, as the nurse tried putting the blankets back over him. "You gave us Quiet a scare~" She giggled softly. He scared them how?...Oh no..Did...Did X..."X carried you all the way here! He was so worried about you!" Called it. That's what he was afraid of. He always did that...Burdened X with Worry. It must annoy him sometimes.(Even though Zero usually did the Saving.) "Oh I see..." He murmered looking up at X before casually avoiding his eyes. "So...What's wrong with me?" He asked scratching the back of his head. he was obviously here for a reason.

All of them suddenly frowned at him in disappointment. "You overworked your circuts, and from all the E-tanks you drank you poisoned your body. Your running a temperature of almost 200 hundred degrees." If he were human he's probably be dead by now. "E-Tanks Can be helpful but if you take more than you need it can harm the rest of you."

"You Shouldn't overwork yourself like that." X began, crossing his arms and had a small pouty look on his face. How adorable.~ "We all Know your the best And the Elite Maverick Hunter in the entire Base but that's no excuse to Overwork yourself to the point that you start vomitting chemicals in the hallways." It wasn't really his fault. Sigma gave orders and He followed. But it probably wasn't a good idea to stay up for days without sleep like he had been. And Again. Burdening his friends and Making them Worry like this. He sighed.

"So Im sick? and How did you Figure all this out?" Wasn't it obvious Zero? Cinnamon smiled with what seemed to be pride. "Deductive reasoning of course~" He nodded laying hand on his head and ruffling his bangs. "No Wonder why It's so Hot in here..." He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. There was that pain in his stomach again. It was aching him. Cinnamon was trying to get him to lay down but Zero was being a little difficult, with to much of a headache he gave in and laid down. The girl covered him with Blankets, much to his disapproval. "Im stating you bed ridden! You won't be able to get up until I Know your better." She said with a smile. She was determined to get him well rested and healthy again."You two keep him company, and Ill be right back with some yummy flavored Medicine~." In with that she was gone. But her good mood hadn't left the room still.

Axl sat on the end of the Bed crossing his legs while Zero lowered the blanket, at least to he wasn't buried underneath the heat. Poor thing had a fever. "Guys..." He said in a low tone. His eyes were barely open. He looked so exhausted and miserable. it was kinda sad. "Im sorry for making you guy's worry...I guess I hadn't realized I was...being stupid." Sick Zero didn not know how to speak.

"Well hey at least it gave me an excuse to see Cinnamon~" He chuckled, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. X frowned lightly smacking the back or his head. "OW! Hey- Geez I was Kidding!" He pouted.

"Don't do that..." X warned, his gaze softening once he meet Zero's eyes. "Why do you say it like that?" He sat on the side of the bed watching him curiously. Blonde didn't have an answer. He shrugged.

"I feel like..I don't want you guys...to feel like you have to take care of me..." He averted his eyes only for them to retrace themselves back to X and Axl when they were snickering. What was so funny?

"Zero...Hehe~ We do it Because We care. Not because we feel like we have to. We do it because we want to." The Blue reploid tilted his head, a smile growing on his cheeks. "It's what friends do!" These Word's Gave Zero some Relief. It wasn't bother them. that was a good sign. He smiled back at the other his eyes closing momentarily. "Thank you for carrying me here..."

"Zero You know you can depend on us right?" Axl tilted his head, blinking at the other as he spoke. "You don't always need to do things alone. We have your back." Zero opened his eyes looking at ether of them. They didn't know how much theses words really lifted the heavy weight on his chest. Most of it was just the stress of everything around him but...they always knew how to make him feel better. Its like they could tell when he was in distress over something.

They would have continued this conversation but Cinnamon had returned with a Bottle full of pink liquid and a spoon. "It's bubble gum flavored~" She sang, making his way over to his beside. He sat up rubbing his head again and watched as she poured the pink liquid into the spoon, and shoved it towards his mouth. He jumped in surprise at her next words. "Open wide~" If his face weren't already red from the fever he would be blushing right now. Nervously he looked over at Axl and X whom were holding back many snickers. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and let her feed him. He swallowed the medicine finding the taste...Delicious, And amazing. He licked his lips at the new foreign sweet taste. He had to get some bubblegum liquid of his own.

He was made to lay back down by the nurse and X and Axl said there goodbye's for the Night and began to Exit the room. Cinnamon stayed behind to clean up a little and make his bed sheets look nice as well as him She left Zero sat up a little again. He grabbed his braid and pointed at it questioningly. "Hey...Cinnamon. Can you tell me who did this?" the girl looked startled, maybe even a a little bit nervous. "What...Uh.." "It's okay who ever did it I would just like to know who..."

The girl twiddled her thumbs and let out what seemed to be a sigh in defeat. "W-well...He asked me not to say but...uh..Look just don't tell him I said anything about okay?" _'He'_? He assumed one of the female nurses did this wanting to touch his hair. (every one did. ) "X did it! He was really worried when he brought you in and I told him you wouldn't wake up for a while. So he sat with you for hours combing and braiding your hair like that Until he was called away. He was really worried."

"X did this?!" He as a little shocked. And yet amazed. He didn't Think X was this skilled. He smiled slightly and pressed a finger to his lips, "Okay...I won't say anything." With that out of the way Cinnamon turned out the lights and closed the curtain leaving Zero to sleep.

the blonde pulled his braid from behind his head and used it like a pillow examining it once more before he passed out completely.

Finally, Rest was given.


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for Battle

**Chapter 2** \- **Prepare for Battle**

Tossing and turning. He'd probably been doing that all night long. At least That's what he figured. He wondered if perhaps Zero was having a Nightmare. or maybe several. Or maybe it was just the 'cold' making him uncomfortable. Be what ever the case It worried him. Then again...Everything worried him. Everything. It was embedded deep within every part of his code. It's what made him special. But it also made him vulnerable.

The morning had been quiet and yet uneventful for anyone that day. It was Sunday. Nothing ever really happened on Sunday anyway. However everyone still did there Jobs and tended to the different places of the facility and there duties as they always had. The nurses never were able to slack off even for the day. they took their duty seriously and with care, tending to every patient until they were healthy enough to work again. They opened the big windows along the wall, letting in the fresh clean air, and to let out the rancid smell of oil and Medicines that soiled the air of its natural flavorless smell.

X was sitting on a chair near Zero's temporary bedding, staring out the window. He had taken off his helmet a while ago, closing his eyes as he felt the wind flow through the curly brown mess on top of his head. (It was weird. Wind was a weird thing. But it felt nice.) How ever every time he heard Zero move his head went to the blonde on the bed to see if he was waking of make sure he was comfortable. Then when he ceased his movements he turned his head away and resumed to closing his eyes and turning his head toward the open window. However this time he didn't take his eye's of the Sleeping blonde.

In fact it so happened he seemed to be ogling him. He accidentally kicked the blankets off of him and now X noticed all of those fine curves that were hidden under the armor all of the time. And it didn't help that the Body suits they were hugged their bodies. He found himself blushing and embarrassed that he thought the other was...well handsome. He averted his eyes away before he started going to deep into his thoughts and Stood pulling the blankets back over the Reploid. He adjusted the bedding up to his chest and moved his arms so he looked at least comfortable where he was. He paused though when two blue eyes finally opened, no longer able to sleep. They stared ahead blankly for a few minutes before they turned to X. they were heavy and still tired.

Blue jumped dropping the blanket and brought his hands to his chest. "Hey...Sorry did I wake you?" he said seeming flustered. However Red didn't seem to notice. He shook his head bring relief to X as he sat back down in his chair. Zero reached the back of his hand to his eye and yawned as he began to sit up from the bed. "Ah...Why have you been sitting there all morning?"

X seemed to Jump at that. "Wait...How did you Know..." He really didn't want to tell Zero how He stayed up all night worrying about him, and all this other crap that embarrassed him. "What did you mean how did I know? I could feel your presence here...You still didn't answer my question." He finished staring right at the other with a rather plain expression. Why should he even probably bother asking, He probably knew the answer already. "Well Why wouldn't I come..." X answered, a smile coming to his lips. "I wanted to Make sure you were feeling better and...Give you company."

Zero looked up seeing his Bangs falling in front of his eyes and groaned. With one swift Kick the blankets flew up over his bed and he grabbed his hair pulling it back out of his eyes. "Damnitt why Is it still so hot!?" He gave a rather exasperated reaching at the Back of his head for the ribbon that usually he used for his pony tail but found it missing. He raised a brow, suddenly dropping his hands to look around the Blankets and the pillow to maybe see if it some how came lose during the night. However he found it rapped around the end of his braid and eyed it as if trying to make a decision.

"Your still hot?" X questioned pulling his leg into his lap and sitting back in his chair. "Cinnamon said that your temperature dropped about forty degrees last night. I suppose you would still feel a little overheated...hm..." Blonde sighed and tossed the braid over his shoulder deciding he didn't want to ruin the wonderful work done on his hair. He really liked the braid in his hair. "Whatever I'll live..." He sighed, blowing the Bangs from his eyes.

The statement confused X gratefully."What?"

"Nothing." Zero Replied. Turning his body and again whipped his eye and dangled his feet over the floor. Could he walk he was still a little Dizzy from throwing up all those chemicals. Even the thought of standing made him a little Nauseous. He glared over at the side table that was a few feet away. On it was a some water...perhaps he could stand up and reach that.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked, raising a brow.

"I need water...Don't get it I want to see if i can stand..." The other replied...growing determined.

The other rose to his feet immediately waving his hands back and forth. "Zero That's not a good Idea Trust me! You need to stay in Bed-"

"It's not Like I've been shot or anything? I can still get up." With this in mind, it should be no problem. Or so he thought. He slowly pushed of the bed to stand, only to found that his some how his feet could only barley move so far. He could have prevented this, but he moved to fast and tripped over his own to feet. He gasped eye growing wide, and grabbed X's Arm to prevent the fall but poor X was dragged Down with him, and the two of them hit the floor. Blue kicked the chair on the way down, which hit the table, and knocked over the water that poured on top of them and soaked the brunettes hair. Blue was halfway on top of red and the two of them stared at eachother, holding in all their laughter.

X was the first to start giggling "I-I Told you not get up! Ehehe~" He said, now making the blonde one rather very flustered. He was very confused. Some how through all of that his legs stayed together the entire time and was almost as stiff as a board. "Wait...What did you do to me!?"

"It's not What he did. It's what I did." The two of them still didn't move they just kinda looked over at the Approaching feet that stopped before them. The angel with a sweet little smile tileted her head at the two of them, giggling at how adorable they looked with their hair wet and face's a little red. How ever it seemed Zero was still a little embarrassed by the Entire thing. "Well then what did you do!?" He growled slightly sitting up off the floor and running a hand through his now mangled and damp bangs.

She lifted a finger, the smile on her face never seemed to waver. "Simple. Remember when I said you weren't getting out of the bed until you were healthy again?"

His eyes widened in surprised blinking in thought as Blue had stared to groom blonde messy hair of his own accord. "Whoa...You weren't Kidding were you?"

"I told you not to get up." X said tilting his head the other. "You should have listened." Zero gave him a slight frown before his gaze traveled back to the nurse.

"You see...While you were sleeping, I put this little thing on you, that would kinda paralyze you if you tried getting out of the bed. I placed it right on your hip. I'm surprised you didn't feel it." She said walking over to the boy on the floor and moved his bangs from his eyes, there was something evil under that smile. "Your not walking out of here until I know your healthy...Get it?"

His eye twitched momentarily, as he stared up at her. "Why you..." He was quickly silenced when X picked him up off the floor and placed him back on the bed and stared cleaning up the mess he made when they fell. "What if Someone attacks here? And I can't get up?" He glared up at her slightly. "I appreciate the effort in trying to keep me alive but even If I were sick or not I still have a duty to apprehend, and if it were an emergency, and I couldn't leave my bed with no way of knowing this think was on my leg...then You'd all be in serious danger." Her smile faltered and suddenly she felt guilty. He was right, but then again he was in no condition to fight. He reached around and pulled a small round disk from his hip, jumping as he found some difficulty taking it off himself, and placed it in her hand.

"Hey...Zero Don't be so Rough on her...She was just trying to help." X placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a sigh clenching her fists. "No he's right-"

"HEY LOSERS!" The three of them turned their heads and saw the other addition to their ragtag team.

"Axl..." Zero muttered under his breathe as he entered.

The sight of the brunette brought a smile to Cinnamon's face once again, and she seemed to beam with Joy. "Whoa...Ah...what happened here..." He asked placing a hand on his hip as he surveyed the small area.

"Ill tell you Later..." Cinnamon shrugged it off. "What are you doing here? I thought you had training first thing in the morning?"

The Boy Scoffed, almost laughing. "Me...Up this early? For Training?...You think I want to be up this early then you've lost your mind girly~" He chuckled pressing a finger to her forehead teasingly and watching as she giggled. "...Actually..." He sighed turning his head to the others with a slightly serious gaze. "Im Up Early Because Sigma Has called for the Three of Us. For what I don't Know."

Cinnamon was quick and stood in front of Zero waving her arms. "Oh no no no nonononononononono! You are not getting up Mister! You have to tell Commander Sigma He's too sick to get up!"

How ever Zero picked her up and sat her down on the bed as he stood. "Calm Down Child." He cocked his head to the side, placing his hands on his hips. "If it's nothing then Ill come back here if that Makes you happy." Knowing if Axl was up this Early...there was probably no way he'd come back to stay in that bed. She sat on the bed pouting, mumbling something quietly to herself.

"Zero are you sure you feel alright to walk?" X asked following him with worry (a common feeling he experienced.) Axl stayed behind for a few seconds to consol her worries before running off to join the other two boys.

The way there was silent. They passed by Many Other Maverick Hunters to which they didn't not reply to when they waved. Axl and X didn't know what their Commander needed them to do this time, but they both knew it probably involved leaving the base. They Didn't want Zero to be up and about moving, but they knew he would just protest and push himself anyway. Besides...he followed orders when given. he was to loyal to care about his own health.

In the Lobby it wasn't to busy as usual. It was Sunday after all. Practically nothing happened on Sunday. However their navigator Alia, and a few others seemed to be extremely busy at there computers yelling into there headsets. Sigma stood behind them watching closely and giving an order that startled the three of them intensely. "Tell them All to stand Back and wait for Zero and his team!"

"Commander Sigma what's going on?" The blonde Asked to which he was immediately given an answer.

"We have some Trouble in the 'Junk yard' over at the Out skirts of town." The tall leader turned, eyes narrowed at them with anger and frustration. "Some 'Metal Beast' awoke and started terrorizing the area. It's possible it may be Maverick. Our troops can't seem to bring it down ether. It's a attacked a few civilians a kill led a few of our troops. Do you think your well enough for you and your team to go down there and take it down?"

Zero placed a hand on his chest. He didn't even think it over. "Of course."

"Excellent." It's as if the commander sounded relieved but then again he still kept the very professional attitude of his. "I want you and Your team Ready and prepared to move out immediately. We can't afford anymore casualties."

"Yes sir!" The three of them gave a salute, then with that all said and done they ran out of the room to retrieve their armor and weapons to prepare for battle.


End file.
